By an Instant
by Patient 0 Zero
Summary: How could things be different if one thing would change everything. Contains three (3) independent stories. All three are up, and poll is open. Story 1 - By an Instant (KiritoXSachi) Story 2 - Crossing Paths (KiritoXAsuna) Story 3 - From the Abyss (KiritoXLisbeth) Individual summaries are CH 1. Please read and review.
1. Summaries

p style="color: #222222; font-size:  
16px; margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica-LightOblique; font-style:  
italic;"By an Instant/span/p 


	2. By an Instant

_**Warning_First_Fanfic_Proceed_With_Caution**_

**Author Notes: Ok, this is my first story, it is designed to be consisted of three different stories, each a chapter long. The first story will be an alternate version of episode 3 of the anime. Beware, my writing is not very good, and has mediocre grammar. Please review this story, and let me know what you think. Stories will be updated once a month about, until all three are up. All stories are free standing from each other, and just require the anime, so all fans can read them. Each story will be a "what if" like theme, where some things happen slightly differently. An extra second, one conversation, one different move, all possibilities. Also each story will not use the same premise of the other stories. After all three are up, I may make the most popular one, or if any one gets enough positive reception, I will consider extending it. All these stories would technically be the first chapter, and I will treat them as such. Also I will borrow some skills (artes) from other series that tend to be wide spread skills. That'll be all for now, enjoy the story.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of/from SAO or it's characters._**

* * *

I glanced around, as we walked through the futuristic floor 27 dungeon. The area was fragmented into large, blue green, aquamarine, or turquoise tiles. I sighed, "we shouldn't be up this high, only floor 25 would be good, Ducker" Ducker was a playful person, and was seemingly quite energetic. He had bright blonde hair, and wore a yellow cloak to match it. He had the build of a thief like character, and tended to be rash. "It'll be fine" Ducker assured me, but I was worried of the traps that started appearing on this floor. Tetsuo swiftly backed Ducker up. He was a forward for the Moonlit Black Cats and was supporting. He had brown hair, which contradicted his purple armor. He wielded a mace, and was the only other forward for the guild. He is a cheerful person, and also had a small shield in addition to his mace. "C'mon Kirito, it'll be fine, why are you so cautious anyway?" Sasamaru laughed, "Looks like Tetsuo got you there, Kirito" Sasamaru was easygoing and cheerful. He had brown curly hair. He wielded a spear and has green armor. "You're too easygoing" I replied "this a death game, remember?" Tetsuo rolled his eyes, "that doesn't mean we can't have fun, you know." There was one other person in the group. Her name was Sachi, she had blue medium length hair similar to Sasamaru, but her hair was strait instead of curly. She was timid, and suffered a paralyzing fear of death. She wielded a mace, and had armor to match her hair. The leader, Keita had gone to buy a guild house. He had brown hair, and was somewhat serious. I liked his ideals, they could reform the assault team's attitude. The assault team that they don't know I'm part of.

My mind remembered when I met this group. I was on floor 11 and they were cornered without any teleportation crystals. They had been hunting some Cursed Lizards when they found a high level mob called The Goblin King, but when they killed it about 40 Goblin Swordsmans appeared, and although they were twice the level of the little dark green monsters, they were outnumbered 8:1. They were far from any safe zones, and to make matters worse Tetsuo was heavily damaged, and no one else could do front line. With their healing items expended death was certain, as there were still about 30 left, still outnumbered about 8:1 active player. I heard screams and found the cornered against a cliff.

Rushing in I started attacking, as a solo player I had experience with these types of battles, and was 4 times the mobs' levels. I started attacking with my beast and bash skills. Beast caused my blade to glow red, and when I made contact it would kill about 5 and send other adjacent goblins flying about. Bash however made the blade glow blue, and had the "pierce" suability which let me cut down about 7 a time. After about 10 seconds the Goblins were gone, and I saw what the real problem was. In front of me stood a creature a taller and broader than a goblin. About double there average height of 5 feet. It had green skin like the rest, but it had teeth extruding out at all angles. There was an absolute bloodlust in its red eyes, and carried a large axe. I glanced at its cursor, which revealed two health bars. Goblin Sentinel was its name. On its hip there was a dagger, colored purple, clearly poisonous. It was wearing brown armor with red stains going through it. Then, it occurred to me, this was a floor sub boss, around level 20 I'd say.

We both sprinted in to fight. It was swinging its axe horizontal, right for my head. Slanting my blade I parried upward, causing it to overthrow, pummeling trees as it swung out of control. However, the durability of my sword halved. "Dammit, I need my main sword" I said to myself. I activated my newest skill, Great Beast. It required multiple hits, but did 4 time the damage and knock back of a regular beast. Vertical. Horizontal. Down diagonal right, down diagonal left. The skill activated on the defenseless mini boss, blasting it into the cliff, while dropping 75 percent its hp. As the sword skill cooled down, my blade shattered into bits, and I had to get a new sword out fast. Five seconds later the boss charged at me, just as I hit the equip button. My blade materialized in my hand, just in time to deflect the hit upwards. This time the Goblin sentinel grabbed the dagger, and released the axe, which flew into the cliff, pummeling a boulder. It charged me, fast as it could, scratching me with the edge of the dagger. I notice my HP dropped about 25 percent. "Powerful bastard" I mumbled. It charged again, but this time I was ready. I ducked under it and attacked it with a bash skill. The upwards blue crescent pierced its armor, and its HP hit zero. Bursting into a series of shards I stood, and looked through my rewards. 10,000 col, 5,000 experience, shadow blade, a one handed longsword, better than my current one. With a grin I looked up, smiling at the group. "Need some help?"

They invited me into their guild, just for that, and I will be leaving once they are independent, or I thought I would be.

"Kirito, umm, can we talk real quick." I was snapped out of my daze by Sachi. "Ummm, sure" we stopped for a second, the awkward silence was broken by a shocking question. "Is the reason you are so cautious because you helped to clear this floor" Sachi said quickly, not even breathing. I was stunned by the words, not expecting her to know, but remaining calm. "Yeah, Sachi, do me one favor, keep a teleport crystal ready, if a secret door is found, the room may be rigged, be ready to warp out." She just nodded, and did what she was told.

About five minutes later, just that happened. Ducker found a secret door, a large square room, with a lone treasure chest in the center. Without heeding my warning, Ducker opened the chest. The room turned red, "Sachi" she nodded "teleport, Taft" she yelled, but nothing happened. I had to act quickly. "Beast" I activated the skill and struck the ground in front of Sachi. The blast of air sent her flying. "Go, find Keita, and tell him everything about what happened here." I screamed as she flew through the door, closing behind her. I looked ahead, just as monsters started to appear.

There were too many to count, just two kinds of monsters, all out leveling Ducker, Sasamaru, and Tetsuo by about 2 levels. Two kinds of monsters appeared; Dark Dwarves, and Granite Elementals. The fight began, and there was little incident. I was double the level of the monsters, so there was little danger for me, but not the same for the others. First was Ducker, a Dark Dwarf knocked him down from behind. Four of them surrounded his body. After two blows from each, he rippled and exploded into shimmering shards. Then was Tetsuo, who was hit by a Granite Elemental, he was knocked back and exploded into a set of shards. Sasamaru saw this, activating a mid-level sword skill he charged the Granite Elemental that killed Tetsuo. It drove into the monster's chest, but didn't kill it. Still standing it looked him in the eye. It raised its hand and struck him, killing him instantly. Only I was left of the four who were trapped. I was bashing through a series of monsters, either or, just the same. My blade glowed yellow, "Lightning Blades" I accelerated to the speed of Asuna's linear and cut everything down in my path. My consciousness went to the back of my mind and everything went black. It was purely survival drive, no thought as I blazed a trail through the hordes of monsters. When I came to the entirety of the monsters were gone, and the room was clear. I saw a small window. Col: 50,000 EXP: 50,000 Level Up, 50-51, skill up Longsword: mastered, new skill: Sword Rain Beta. I know I should be excited, but I just can't. Three are dead, and I could have stopped them. Opening my menu, I swiftly left the Black cats, and with that, I pulled out a crystal. "Teleport Floor 28" I was engulfed in blue light, and vanished.

-Meanwhile-

Sachi was blasted against the wall, but was already in tears she saw the door close in front of her, and knew this may be the end for some of her friends. Crying she pulled out a crystal. " Teleport, Town of Beginnings" she shouted, still crying. She appeared in the middle of the starting city. Running through the town towards the estate area. She ran into Keita as he was walking out of the building, holding a deed to a house on floor 11, as it had begun to be like home. Seeing Sachi crying Kieta begun to expect the worse. What happened, calm down Sachi, and just speak.

Still hyperventilating she began to speak. "We, went to go collect some col, but Ducker suggested to go to floor 27, so we could get more," Kieta scowled, trying to remain calm at how foolish Ducker was, "in the middle of the labyrinth Ducker found a secret door, with a treasure chest in it. He opened it and the room went red. I tried to warp, but the crystal wouldn't work. Kirito used Beast on the ground, throwing me out of the room. He told me to tell you, and the door closed." She was in tears yet again, with Kieta looking straight down. After about five minutes he opened the guild member, and saw five names: Kieta, Sachi, below them there were three names, greyed out; Ducker, Tetsuo, Sasamaru. His eyes began to water. "They're dead, Ducker, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, all dead." Sachi gasped, and her eyes began to water, what about Kirito?" Keita looked away "His name isn't there, he left the guild" At that moment Sachi remembered something. "Our shared inventory window" Sachi exclaimed, opening her menu. Keita shot her a glance that said he would want an explanation later. "He's not here, she saw something, three sets of items, the equipment of the other guild mates, and 100,000 col."

There was a message from: Kirito, to Sachi: Here are their equipment, grave is on floor 27. Buried their armor as a token. Goodbye. Notice: User-Kiito has withdrawn from shared inventory tab. Sachi read the message multiple times, with tears flowing like a river. She showed the message to Keita, who was just silent. "Sachi, let's go see their graves, it has coordinates." They arrived there about 1 hour later, and found three graves, along with a note: I couldn't save them: I'm sorry. That was all that was written. "Well at least he is alive, but how did he survive, and not the others?" Sachi, was backed into a corner, but finally she said "He is level 50, I don't know why he did, but I don't care, I still care about him" Keita wore a suspicious grin toward him. "How do you know all this, Sachi?" Next she explained everything, their night together, the shared inventory tab, him saving her, being the beater, everything. Keita just stood there, stunned, "he had no right..."

-7 Months Later, Floor 35, Christmas-

"So, Argo, we heard you could help us locate someone." Keita and Sachi were there, talking to the notorious Argo, the information broker. She had whiskers, and was an EX beta tester. "It would depend on why you needed to find them, and would cost 10,000 col" Argo said, pulling up a contract. "Very well this is acceptable" Keita said, confirming the contract. "Who do you want to find?" Argo began "OK, His name is Kirito"

* * *

**Ok, that conclude story one,please review this story, and give me as many suggestions. If I extend it there will be a chance to submit OCs, but please don't jump the gun on that. As I said prior, my writing is not very good, especially compared to some other authors who write SAO fanfiction, so please, have some restraint, but don't censor yourself completely. The next story is being worked on and may be out within some measure of time. The next stories will be about the same length, maybe off by a few words. Please review, and give me any ideas or suggestions you have. Yes, I know my writing isn't good, and is a little bland, but hopefully I will improve across the next two.**

_** Please Review**_


	3. Crossing Paths

**Author's Note:**** Ok second story is up. I know this was up two days ahead of schedule, but that was for memory's sake. Thank you for all the positive support. This story is not as good as the prior story, as it is more complex.**

**It seems I wasn't clear in the first chapter, as only half of the readers it seems understood the concept of these stories. This is a Multiple Alternate Possibilities Story (MAP story) and has some odd characteristics. Firstly, there will be a poll after the final story is posted. This poll will ask for popular vote for the stories. The winner will (probably) be expanded beyond the preview. The best way to describe this system is you see 3 previews for a film/play/book etc. and the audience chooses which one they want to continue.**

**That said, you will have to wait one more month to vote. There will be three (3) stories at the end. Each story will have a different pairing. You can probably guess what this one and the next are. Given the reaction to the Sachi story, it may win with a wide margin. Again, each story will contain a different pairing. **

**Those people (like myself) who hate Asuna to be stereotypical and weak later on, guess story negates that. It follows a different version where they start dating earlier, that was just a phase, so here is story two.**

* * *

_**Notice, if you didn't read the author's note, read it now, or you might be confused.**_

* * *

I glanced around, surrounded by hundreds of other players. I was walking towards the center of a large roman styled arena. In the center stood my opponent. Ironclad in red and white armor, the man stood there like a wall. "Hello, Heathcliff"

Glancing behind me I glanced at her, a young girl around my age with a long rapier sheathed to her side. Her long orange hair flowed behind her worried look. Her name was Asuna.

We had met on floor one during an incident where she was over using her linear skill, and I invited her to the old house where I was staying. There was a minor problem when Argo came over, and tried to take a bath.

We fought as a team during the first boss battle. After our separation on floor one she had gotten stronger, and we finished the boss battle after the leader was killed. That day, everything changed for me. I had noticed an alteration from the guidebook, and called out. I was too late. Illfang bounced around the room and ended a life. A beta hunter, friends with the perished Diabel accused me of withholding information, an utter lie, but enough for the tide to turn against the beta testers.

I had to act fast to avoid the persecution of beta testers. That's when my life changed forever. With the growing hated behind me I laughed maliciously. The mob was caught by my attitude. I denounced the other testers, and took the blame. I became the beater, and was the enemy of all. After that I vanished, unfindable, and against all. I got my martial arts skill, leveled up, and avoided guilds.

Then everything changed.

The Moonlit Black Cats, a Mid-Level guild I saved, and intended to abandon them as soon as they hit higher levels.

But then there was her, a girl paralyzed by fear of death, I swore I would protect her. I lied about my level, and the beater tale as well.

They let me join, and that would be their end. Five lives ended, because I failed.

It was on floor 27, when the secret room opened. The room of graves. The chest opened, the door shut, and 4 died. The leader then killed himself.

Such began the hell of my existence, knowing every damn day I failed.

However, on floor 35, yet another entered my life.

It was soon after the floor 30 boss battle. I was leaving, heading out to explore the newly revealed floor 31, that's when things changed yet again.

* * *

_**FB**_

* * *

"Kirito, can I ask you something?" The orange haired girl questioned me. "You ... Want to get diner?" She said quietly, shy like Sachi, the girl I failed.

"Just hang out, sure Asuna" I replied with a minor misconception, thinking of it differently. I had let one die, I can't let her perish the same.

"No ... Not as friends, as ... you know." She said with that same nervous voice.

I was taken back, not expecting her to mean it like that, but for some reason, I was not opposed to the idea. "Are you sure, you are the vice commander of the knights, and I'm a beater, that may cause problems."

"It'll be fine, I'm sure" Asuna said with little hesitation.

After about five minutes she started to get nervous, "ne..." She tried to begin, but I cut her off. "Sure, where to?"

* * *

_**End FB**_

* * *

We began there, and the ride has been turbulent, we have fought, made up, and fought again. That was over one year ago, when it all began. For a short time she was emotional, but got over that phase swiftly. Now she is the strong determined girl I remember yet again.

Snapping back into the present I faced my opponent. "What duel would you like, Yellow-zone?"

Thinking for a second, although that is the best gauge, there is also more risk, had things been different I would have accepted.

"I would prefer first strike, neither of us should take such a chance yet, I'll wait for the final boss." When I said this Heathcliff scowled, like his chances just dropped infinitely.

"Very well, shall we begin?" He asked, sending me a challenge.

Clicking the accept button, I drew my blades back, as Heathcliff readied himself. The time clicked down, and the duel began.

I charged in, attacking in a coordinated effort, every time blocked by the massive shield. Faster. Striking blow after blow, some grazing his HP bar from force. I jumped back, and Heathcliff charged and I jumped up and over. The match should have ended there. While performing downward crescent I should have hit him in the head or even his back, but the blue glow stopped as it hit Heathcliff's shield. A sword flew at me, and as fast as I could I moved to block it. My dual blades half collapsed in, and I flew, 45 percent of my Health gone. His HP, however was at 87 percent, nothing would put him into the yellow zone shy of a boss.

I charged in, attacking as fast as I could, but still I needed to be faster. My swords glowed yellow, exploding out in all directions. "Lightning Rain" the following strikes slowed his shield for the instant I needed. "Great Beast" Vertical; Horizontal; Down Right; Down Left. My black blade, glowing scarlet red flew about, striking three times at first.

The final strike hit his shield, just the same as the others. The blade pulsed a blood color and the shield was blown off course. I attacked a usual vertical, but knew this wasn't it. As I thought, the shield came, faster than the game, but I was ready. My sword was caught, and I drove it down, throwing me above his counter.

In the air I turned and threw two strikes at Heathcliff. One blade from above, one from behind. He turned faster than ever, and blocked that sole strike to the head but just then a falling blade grazed his back. His Health, stopping just above the yellow stopped. All of a sudden I was illuminated by a winner icon.

Heathcliff glared at me, as if I was a child who broke the rules.

That's when Asuna approached me. There was a light in her eyes I hadn't seen before. Was it ... Tears?

"Are you crying, Asuna?" I asked jokingly.

"n-n-NO" She yelled at me "You must be seeing things"

I laughed "yes, you are, you are really that emotional." I said poking fun, "and here I thought you were over that phase."

She gave me a death glare, "I wasn't crying Kirito" she said getting ready to draw her rapier.

I raised my hands to surrender, and she backed down. "Still, love you, you big dummy" she said jokingly.

The Next Day

I was in the middle of floor 75, waiting on Asuna for a day of exploring the new dungeon. It was a complex and spacious maze, with many safe zones. I was waiting outside a divergence tunnel. There is a safe zone behind me, and three tunnels in front of me. I heard footsteps behind me, and started to turn.

Just then a small dagger struck me in the arm, and I fell limp to the floor. On my health bar I saw that my health decreased by 10, but there was a small icon by it, in the shape of a thunderbolt.

I was paralyzed, and started to reach for an antidote crystal, only to have it kicked away by a red and white boot. Looking up I saw a sinister face of an old enemy. On a usually gloved hand I saw a sick sight, the emblem of the ex-Laughing Coffin Guild. Looking again, I confirmed who it was.

"Kuradeel" I growled.

He grinned a murderous grin. "Ready to die, Kirito?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

* * *

The girl with orange hair was wandering about in a dungeon. "Only about a two minute walk now" she said. Then she saw a group of people fighting as a group. The group was all equipped with red armor. She jogged over to the leader, a young guy named Klein.

"Hey there, need some help?" She said with a grin, making him drool.

"Sure Asuna, thanks" He replied after wiping his mouth.

She exploded into action swiftly dropping two monsters, leaving a storm of rainbow shards in her wake. Within seconds the monsters were eliminated, and the Fuurinkazan were resting.

"So, Asuna, what are you doing, just grinding?" Klein asked.

"Yeah, I am meeting Kirito here soon, what are you doing?" She responded.

"Same, but can we come with you, Kirito gave me an item on floor 50, and I haven't used it, so I am going two return it." Klein said elaborately.

"Sure, but you have be quick, this is supposed to be a date." Asuna said with a smile.

They fought forward, and within a couple minutes were healing in a safe zone.

"Our meeting point is just ahead, Klein. Remember, you leave immediately." Asuna pestered

"Yeah, yeah, good thing too, we just ran out of healing items, I only have an antidote crystal left. We will leave immediately." He responded with actual sincerity.

"Well let's go" Asuna said as she walked through the exit of the Safe Zone.

They walked on through, and into a disturbing scene. Kirito's HP was in the red zone, with a murderous Kuradeel above him. A blade in Kirito's chest. Asuna accelerated forward with the speed of the gods.

In a flash Kuradeel was blown down, and about 3 meters back.

At the same time Klein sprinted forward, and knelt down. Pulling out a crystal, he yelled cure. The green box exploded, and the paralysis left him.

In a flurry of blades Kuradeel's HP dropped into the red.

"No, I don't wan't to die, mercy, please" the man screamed.

This caused Asuna to pause, just for a single instant.

Kuradeel swung his sword up, and shattered Lambent Light, Asuna's rapier. Then with a power skilled, hacked at Asuna's HP. Klein, who was still shocked, felt a little prick. A blade had stunned him, at least for 30 seconds, and Asuna was falling into the red zone.

"Dammit" she said, "I can't leave Kirito or Klein."

"Time to die, goodbye, I always loathed you, you bitch." Kuradeel exclaimed.

Everything slowed down, Asuna was knocked out of the way, and Kuradeel's blade connected with a black cape.

"I love you Asuna, goodbye" Kirito said with a broad smile. "Survive"

And just like that he exploded into shards of rainbow glass.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: YES! Story two is done, and guess what. CLIFFHANGER (again)**

**Ok, everyone can likely guess who the next story will pair with Kirito. Again, I know my writing is not as good as most of the long SAO writers, and is quite bland compared to others. One more story, and I hope to be quite punctual yet again. Hopefully it will be up ON the 20th of April, and the conclusion (depending on how many votes) on the 20th of either May or June. **

**I know my grammar has not improved, and I still am not very good at writing, but I am working on a personal style, and I hopefully will improve. **

**{The pairings are in order of my personal favorites. (Sachi, **_**Strong [non canon]**_** Asuna, unrevealed, Canon)}**

**Please review and follow, those of you who wanted story one to continue now, say so. Also if anyone has individual story name suggestions, please tell me.**

**Please review, and until 4/20/14, bye. **


	4. From the Abyss

**Sorry for the 1 day delay.** Computer troubles hit at a bad time when I was finalizing and preparing.

Anyway, as you probably guessed this is a possible KiritoXLisbeth scenario. Beware. This story is darker and more complex than the others.

When I say darker, I mean darker, this would be very close the border of T and M, for character death, sadist characters, implied suicidal tendencies, and Kirito being emotionally numb. (More than you would expect)

I tortured out protagonist, to the point he has common nightmares, and fights to forget, so he is almost double his level in canon.

The poll should be up, and you may have noticed, but I changed some formatting for the stories. Ch 1 is summaries, Ch 2 is _By an Instant_, Ch 3 is _Crossing Paths_, and this Chapter (4) is _From the Abyss_, so there are the three stories.

Now, without Further delay

_**From the Abyss**_

* * *

"Hey Klein, do you know any good blacksmiths?" I said. Klein was an easygoing guy, he had red hair and the face of a cliché ruffian. He was the head of the Fürinkazan guild, and wore standardized red armor. His guild mates were similar to him in personality. They were one of the smallest clearing guilds with only 6 members.

"Yeah, a girl on floor 48, Lindas, why, don't you already have a blacksmith?" Klein asked with curiosity.

I glanced down and to the right. "He died, found out about a week ago, was working on a commission and got cornered by a field boss."

Klein's face sunk, "Sorry to hear that, but yeah, Lindas, floor 48."

I responded "thanks" and wandered away to look for it.

_3rd Person_

"Klein, wasn't she ..." The guild member tried to speak, but went silent when Klein rose his hand.

The group stood there for minutes, silent, waiting for the sound of a teleport crystal. When the sound came, Klein lowered his hand.

"Wasn't that Asuna's old blacksmith, that might just make things worse, remember floor 70?" Harry One asked.

"That is exactly why I am doing this, he won't forget unless somebody else pulls him up" said Klein.

"But, aren't you trying to get her to go out with you?" Harry questioned further.

With this, Klein looked down and to the right. "There are others, this is a sacrifice I am willing to make, he taught me how to survive in this world, before it was announced as a death game, I would be dead now."

* * *

_1st person_

* * *

I wandered into a medium sized shop, and within seconds a girl with pink hair wandered in.

"Welcome to Lisbeth's blacksmith shop" She said with a proud face and brave smile. But there was something behind those cheerful eyes, the torture of losing one's greatest friend. I knew that feeling, it had hit once before, and once with a level higher.

However, as a blacksmith, she probably forged nonstop until her mind left the thoughts behind. I, however, trained the pain away. As a result, I was level 143, one of the top 2 players in the game.

"I would like a new sword please, do you do commissions?" I began, "what is your skill level?"

She looked me up and down, and mumbled to herself "my skill has maxed out, and yes, but the thing is the price of metal is extraordinarily high lately" she said with concern for her wallet. "What kind of sword do you need?"

Pulling out my blade and sheath I handed her my Elucidator, which was clearly too heavy for her. She then analyzed it with blatant wonder.

With skepticism she grabbed a long bladed sword, but it was simply to light. "Can I test it, you know, its durability?" I said holding her sword and my right hand and bracing mine against the table.

Swinging the sword downward I split the blade, destroying it.

She swiftly was angered, and challenged me.

"As for metal, I would like a one handed longsword from this" I pulled out a solid black ore with red veins in it.

"This is death ore, damn, it can only be gotten from the field or floor boss on floor 65." She exclaimed, like just seeing it made her day.

"It will cost 150,000 col, because if I fail it will be expensive."

It hit me, I had 4,100,000 col, but everything but the 100,000 was frozen for a contract. "I'm sorry, I only have 100,000, and the rest is in a contract that is pending.

"Very well, but you must help me obtain a mineral called crystal ingot, up on floor 55." She pronounced proudly, "I'll go get my mace."

"No, I should go alone" I stated

"Yeah, but you need a master smith to get the ore." She said with a sly grin.

"Fine. Don't get in my way and stay back."

"EXCUSE ME!?" She yelled.

I began walking out the door, "you coming, Lizz-beth?"

"If you're going to be an asshole about it, just call me Liz," she stopped for a second, "but if you wear it out, my sword won't be the only thing broken, GOT IT?"

* * *

**-Floor 55-**

* * *

"Why is it so goddamn cold here?!" Lizbeth screamed.

"Should've brought a coat" I yelled back.

"Fuck you too" she mumbled.

I sighed and looked at my custom coat. It was hand made by Ashley. This was my second winter style coat made by Ashley. Pulling out the first, a slightly smaller coat, and threw it at her. "Put it on, shut up and stop whining." I growled at her.

Soon we reached a field of crystals. "Liz, when the dragon comes out, take cover, I will handle it." I said

"Hey! I can..." She tried to speak, but I cut her off.

"No.., just no, I won't happen, not for a third time, it can't happen. I cannot let it happen."

"Ok, Mr. Gloomy, whatever."

A mere instant later a roar echoed out through the mountains.

"Take cover!" I yelled

"Already on it, sheesh" she yelled as she ducked behind a bluish crystal.

The large, fat dragon flew up. It had crystals on its back, and was a broad winged variant. It was pale blue, with a set of arms.

A bluish wind formed at its mouth, and it whipped its head and an ice elemental blast flew at me.

My sword glowed white, indicating a high level counter skill, divine barrier. The attack flew back at the dragon, and it started to fall.

Leaping forward and up, I activated my skill, negative crescent.

Performing a front flip I removed its front left arm, then doing a back flip I removed the tip of the dragon's wing.

That's when things went wrong.

Lisbeth stepped out, and as the dragon fell it flapped its wings. Its crippled left wing caused it to turn to the left, but that was just enough.

The force of its wings blew Lisbeth into the gaping hole in the ground. The dragon's nest.

I landed on a crystal, and leaped into the pit.

Around half the way down I caught her, and rotated underneath her. The ground raced towards us, until I blacked out on impact.

I awoke, and glanced at our health bars. Both of ours were around half, mine was slightly higher. Lizbeth was just awakening as well.

Checking the time I saw it was around 4 pm. She blushed "thanks for saving me"

"No problem, nice to see you're alive" I said with the first genuine smile in a long time.

"What did you mean not again, I won't let it happen a third time." She inquired.

I looked down and off to the side to hide my eyes. Sachi and Asuna, both dead. The girl I swore to protect and the girl I loved.

"Never mind, it wasn't my place to ask, sorry." She said with clear sadness.

"No, never mind, it is ok, but I will only tell you about the lesser of the two."

She seemed disappointed, but accepted t quickly so she could listen, staring straight at me.

"It was early in the game, and I was on my way to a date with someone. I found the cornered without any teleportation crystals. They had been hunting some Cursed Lizards when they found a high level mob called The Goblin King, but when they killed it about 40 Goblin Swordsmen appeared, and although they were twice the level of the little dark green monsters, they were outnumbered 8:1. I saved them, and grew fond of one girl in the group. Her name was Sachi.

We had a shared inventory tab, which drove my girlfriend insane. I promised I would protect her, her and the guild.

But I lied from the start, more than halved my level, and hid my status as the black swordsman. In the end, the got stuck in an anti-crystal trap and perished, all of them. They all died, because I failed."

Lisbeth just stood there motionless. She was stunned, and could feel the gloomy air. After about ten minutes she spoke up. "Where are we, is it a trap?"

"No," I said "it's a dragon's nest, I got stuck in a smaller one on floor 61."

"How did you get out," she questioned "and why are you stretching?"

"I ran up the walls" I said, kicking off. Activating my skill, wall run, I accelerated rapidly.

Ten meters, 9, 8, 7, 6, Five meters, 4, 3, 2, ONE meter. My right foot blew out, and I could just feel the ledge. One more step, and I would have been able to rescue us.

"Damn, so close, just needed a little more of a running start."

She stared at me with wonder, like she was trying to figure something out. "Who are you, exactly, other than a weird-o?"

I sighed, no point in hiding it anymore. "I am Kirito, the black swordsman, also known as The Beater."

She looked like it finally clicked in her head. "The Beater, from floor one, why would you do that, create another player class."

"It's not that simple, but ok." I sighed, this was the first person who I would be telling newly in a very long time. "The commander was killed in an attempt to get the last attack bonus, but it was different from the guidebook. I tried to warn him. But he was hit, and refused a health potion. He died and after the battle I was accused of withholding info. They were going to hunt down all the beta testers, so I took the role of beater to ease the tensions."

"You took the burden yourself, for the other beta testers." She summarized

"Yeah" I said, glancing at the now night sky" Opening my menu I took out a set of sleeping bags, both jet black. I activated a fire item, which provides for a no damage zone until morning. And such night passed, we held hands (her idea) and morning came. She awoke to me digging a series of holes.

"Turns out that ore is just dragon crap, I got about 30 pieces, pack up, it will be back soon."

We packed up and pulled into a corner of the hole. And not one second later the large dragon appeared. As it flew down I used my sword to throw up dust to block vision. "Hold on to me, Liz!" I said running around back of the dragon and driving my blade into its back.

It screeched and flew upwards, reaching the top of the nest and beyond. Flaring its wings it threw us off.

Lisbeth yelled something, which I couldn't hear, and hugged me, as we were falling.

After we landed, I stood up and faced the dragon. "Take cover, Liz"

She headed off by saying "right" pulling out my sword I leaped at the dragon, completely serious this time. Using my negative crescent, I removed an arm and a wing. And such it fell. Using an impalement strike I dropped its HP into the red. But then I froze. "Damn, stun blood, son of a bitch" I mumbled. Then I saw something, an orange wind with black fangs, "fuck, a 1hko attack"

It began to activate the attack, but stopped and rippled into sparks, Lisbeth just saved my life. "Thanks" I said

"No prob, it gave me a ton of exp and col, plus an S dragon skin ore, so I should thank you for weakening it. Well, pretty much killing it." She said with a laugh.

"To Lindas?" She asked, pulling out a crystal.

"To Lindas." I responded, pulling out my own crystal.

"Teleport, Lindas" We yelled, and were engulfed in a blue light.

* * *

**Lisbeth's Blacksmith shop**

* * *

"One handed longsword, any boosters?" She asked playing the role of businesswoman

"These please" I said pulling out a set of five materials.

"Ok, power plus 100%, Durability plus 100%, Deflection plus 50%, Piercing aptitude, and Principle forge, ... The Fuck!?" She was evidently surprised, "These can only be gotten from the Fatal Scythe field boss, oh, wait, thats right your the beater, anyway, lets get to work" She said, finally regaining her composure.

She forged the sword, creating a long black blade that seemed to suck out the light around it. There were red veins throughout the sword. As I swung it there were red streaks left in the air.

"What are it's stats?" I asked

She activated her evaluation skill, and gasped at the stats. "Its name is Absolute Shadow, one of a kind, not identifiable by anyone who didn't forge it or doesn't own it. Only the owner can equip." She continued for five minutes, listing a large set of stats.

"She was interrupted by a message icon that appeared in front of me. I laughed, then remembered something.

"Lisbeth, my contract just freed up, could you please create a sister blade from the dragon skin ore. I have 1 million, and a copy of the Boosters."

Sure, one second, let me get it out. Such she forged a second blade. "Done, its name is Dark Repulser, mirror stats."

I paid her the large sum of col, and she begun to speak again, but I knew what she was going to say. "Kirito, can I be your exclusive blacksmith, and, do you want to go on a date."

I already knew my response. "A date, we will try, floor 57, 5 pm, tomorrow, but first I want to visit a grave, that of the second girl. As for my blacksmith..." I paused for a second. "Sure, you can be my blacksmith."

"Ok, there has been a grave I've been meaning to visit too, so, see you tomorrow" She said cheerfully.

"See you then" I said as I walked out the door.

* * *

**Floor 64**

* * *

It was the autumn season, and there were a flurry of orange and red colors around. I was kneeling down next to a white marble gravestone. On it said Asuna, in memory of the flash who changed the game. Died on floor 19.

"Oh, Asuna, what have I become?" I whispered.

* * *

**The Past**

* * *

"You get Grimlock, I will handle any players who have been hired." I said.

"No, I can get there faster, you get Grimlock"

"Asuna, no, that's to dangerous." tried to protest, but she wouldn't. Finally I gave in.

In the middle of the dead forest I found the man, far off I heard the clashing of swords, and sped up.

Grimlock tried to make a break for it, but I caught him and picked him up. Carrying him like a set of lumber I jogged to where Asuna was. Bursting into the clearing I saw Asuna there, with the head of the Laughing coffin slicing at her.

There were two other men, one of which had a sword, the blade that cut off Asuna's arm from behind. I ran in just as the butchers knife flew sideways through her neck. Just like that she rippled and burst into shards of light. Where she was a poison dagger fell and banged against the ground with the sound of sheet metal.

My mind started to go fuzzy and my conscious went to the back of my head.

Pulling a weapon from my quick access menu, a light, speed type rapier, white with blue veins in it. Made from the sister material of the Death ore.

"Activate skill, dual form" I said

My elucidator glowed black, and the rapier white.

Exploding forward I used streamline pierce, a double horizontal to remove the legs of the two men. Then I activated my highest level skill, time bolt.

Up, down, left, right, negative circle, low down, diagonal up right, high left, diagonal down left, (hourglass shape) negative horizontal.

At the end of the attack the path of my swords highlighted, and activated the damage calculation.

The red cursor flickered then vanished, ending the life of a murderer. My mind went blank, and the other two found themselves impaled from the head down, before rippling and dying. I saw a message from Heathcliff, "going to fight boss, bring Asuna"

At the end of it I ignored the two, remaining members of golden apple and left. My mind was to blank to remember the name of the now dead lancer. I vanished, and went to the headquarters of the KoB.

Later I would personally terminate the remains of the Laughing Coffin, but that did not seal the wound. I was still in the Abyss of despair, blaming myself.

* * *

**One Week Earlier**

* * *

"Heathcliff, now that the field boss is dead, I would like to discuss something."

"What Kirito? Is it about Asuna?"

"Yes sir, we have been dating for over a year now, and I was wondering something. You're the closest thing to a father to her in this world, as you are the head of her guild. I was hoping for permission to marry her."

"Thank you for asking, but two things. One, yes you may, what are you proposing with?"

I smirked, "these" I said pulling out an Agility ring, engraved, with a crystal gemstone. And a long white rapier, made from life ore I got during a field boss fight." I mastered rapier, got principle boosters, and got the top blacksmith to do this."

He showed no emotion, "Very well, second, please wait one week, I would like to clear this floor first, fair?" He asked

"Yes, in that case I would like to propose after clearing the boss, can you make sure Agil, the Fürinkazan, and such to fight, I would like a good atmosphere without any deaths."

"Acceptable, good luck Kirito" he said

"Thank you sir" I said and left.

* * *

**Further Back in Time**

* * *

"Let's maintain a party, god dammit Kirito, Its, floor two, please."

I sighed, looking around the restaurant, "no, Asuna, I play solo, and what about the new KoB, they can't even join boss fights yet, or won't."

"A duel, if I win a date and we party, if not, you stay solo." She challenged.

Our duel began, but she knew she would win, just before I got the hit, she spun over my sword and won. "Good, a date it is she said smiling, with a mixture of arrogance and joy.

"Damn, I let me guard down thinking I had won, and lost because of it." I muttered.

* * *

**After Asuna's Death****  
**

* * *

Everyone but Heathcliff and I had left the funeral, and then he showed just a touch of emotion. "I'm sorry Kirito" he said, and then left.

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

At the grave I was crying. Checking the time it was around 3. Yet, it was winter in Aircrad and sunset was here.

I did not notice who was behind me when I stood up and turned around. In front of me, about two to three meters away, a girl with short pink hair.

"Kirito?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok! Story 3 is up. As usual please review. Also get used to me ending chapters like that, it is fun to drop it right before anything happens. Anyway, if you want to vote it is very important that you read this.

1- Please vote for you favorite story, not pairing. Whatever story you think would be best, don't vote for Crossing Paths because you ship KiritoXAsuna.

2- No flaming if you story doesn't win. Do I even need to elaborate? My favorite story is From the Abyss, although it is my least favorite pairing.

3- Vote honest, pick of you favorite story, not because someone asked you to vote for one, and don't ask people to vote, just please make this fair.

Please review, and definitely vote.

_**Later**_

_******UPDATE **The poll is now on my homepage at the top underneath my pen name, just click on the link. _


End file.
